Destiny Waits for No Vulcan
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: [TRADUCTION] OS - Spock et Nyota sont toujours ensemble. Un incident du téléporteur leur apporte un Kirk qui est lié à Spock dans un autre univers, il veut faire en sorte de mettre les choses en ordre. S/U, S/K, K/U & K/Mc


**Auteur** : StarTrekFanWriter, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire son OS

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : Spock et Nyota sont toujours ensemble. Un incident du téléporteur leur apporte un Kirk qui est lié à Spock dans un autre univers, il veut faire en sorte de mettre les choses en ordre. S/U, S/K, K/U  & K/Mc

* * *

« Avez-vous leurs signaux, M. Scott ? » demanda Spock. Le Capitaine Kirk, le Docteur McCoy et le Lieutenant Uhura étaient sur la planète, Ixican III.

« Aye, monsieur. Mais les radiations inhabituelles du système solaire vont rendre les choses difficiles. On aurait vraiment dû envoyer une navette.

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Spock, gardant sa voix prudemment neutre. C'était difficile de le faire. La bureaucratie de Starfleet avait décrété l'interdiction d'utilisation d'une navette due à des contraintes budgétaires. Spock comprenait l'analyse des risques et bénéfices, mais dans ce cas il pensait que trois vies humaines, l'une étant sa compagne, l'emportaient sur la quantité de fioul qui serait requise pour envoyer une navette à la surface de la planète.

La plateforme de téléportation vacilla et le Docteur McCoy, le Capitaine James T. Kirk et le Lieutenant Nyota Uhura se matérialisèrent.

M. Scott laissa échapper une respiration près de Spock. Nyota sourit et son contentement et sa satisfaction glissèrent à travers leur lien.

« Tout s'est bien passé. » dit-elle. Spock la regarda peut-être un peu trop longtemps. Elle était partie pendant trente-six heures et dix-sept minutes. Il laissa la pensée de comment il aimerait célébrer son retour passer à travers leur lien. Sa peau prit une nuance marron plus sombre.

« Hmmm… » dit M. Scott.

« Parfait. » dit le Docteur McCoy en souriant. « Je ne pense pas qu'une de nos missions ait déjà été si réussite. »

« Il y a un relevé étrange. » dit M. Scott.

Le Capitaine Kirk ne souriait pas. « Spock… »

Se tournant vers son capitaine, Spock dit : « Oui ? »

La bouche de Kirk était ouverte. Il prit une respiration. « Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas liés ? »

Les sourires de Nyota et de McCoy disparurent. Les deux sourcils de Spock se soulevèrent.

« Oops. » dit M. Scott. « Je vais devoir chercher le problème. »

* * *

Il devint rapidement évident que le Capitaine Kirk qui s'était matérialisé sur le plot de téléportation n'était pas le Capitaine Kirk de cette univers. Dans le nouvel univers de ce Kirk, tout comme dans l'univers du vieux Spock, Vulcain n'était pas détruit, Kirk n'avait pas été fait capitaine grâce à des circonstances particulières, et apparemment, Kirk était lié à Spock. C'était particulièrement fascinant, mais la façon dont Spock voulait interagir avec le nouveau Kirk avait causé une légère tension entre lui et Nyota.

Maintenant Spock était assis en face de sa compagne dans la cafétéria.

Ils ne parlaient pas.

Tous les deux étaient intensément privés quand cela en venait à leur vie personnelle, et aucun ne voulaient que le reste de la cafétéria ait vent de leurs affaires personnelles. Spécialement quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur quelque chose. Donc, au lieu de parler, ils « communiquaient » à travers leur lien.

 _Est-ce que tu dois vraiment jouer aux échecs avec lui, Spock ?_

 _Il est angoissé. Ce n'est pas son univers. Et vu que c'est un problème à notre téléporteur qui…_

Nyota haussa un sourcil. _Tu ne sais pas si c'était_ notre _téléporteur. Cela pourrait venir de_ son _univers._

Penchant la tête, Spock dit : _Cela semble logique, voire même moral, d'être concerné par son bien-être mental._

 _Il va te faire de rentre-dedans._

Spock se redressa. _Tu n'as pas assez de données pour le savoir._

 _C'est Jim Kirk, peu importe de quel univers il vient._

Spock pesa les options dans son esprit. L'idée d'avances de natures sexuelles n'était pas les bienvenus, mais il ressentait également une excitation qu'il ne pouvait pas nier.

Nyota attrapa sa cuillère. _Le fait qu'il vienne d'un autre univers ne veut pas dire qu'il connaît tout un univers de mouvements aux échecs que tu n'as pas encore découverts._

Spock sentit ses oreilles tourner au vert.

Nyota secoua la tête. « Tant pis. »

« Certes. » dit Spock.

Haussant un sourcil, Nyota pensa : _Je ne passe pas de temps seule avec notre Jim parce que cela te rend jaloux._

Spock cligna des yeux avec espoir. _Tu es jalouse._

Nyota baissa les yeux. _Eh bien, oui, un petit peu._

Un sentiment de chaleur traversa Spock. Les humains n'étaient pas les créatures territoriales qu'étaient les Vulcains. Certaines fois l'attitude blasée de Nyota à l'encontre de femmes, hommes, et de l'occasionnelle éponge de l'espace lui faisant des avances sexuelles étaient… contrariantes.

 _Peut-être aimerais-tu nous joindre pour le jeu alors ?_ suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

Ses lèvres s'agitèrent. _Len sera là ?_

 _Négatif, il est en service à ce moment-là._ Normalement pendant que lui et Jim jouaient aux échecs, Nyota et McCoy regardaient des holovids dans la même pièce. Leo déclarait que jouer ou regarder jouer aux échecs 3D était « aussi amusant que de regarder une peinture sécher »… et Nyota se disait complètement d'accord.

Nyota mis une cuillère de yoghourt dans sa bouche. _C'est bon. Je te fais confiance._

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors qu'il était assis avec Spock dans les quartiers des invités, le Jim Alternatif ne lui fit pas d'avances sexuelles comme Nyota l'avait prédit. C'était bien pire que ça.

« Je n'arrive pas à nous imaginer tous les deux mais pas en couple. » dit Jim en bougeant un pion. « Quel que soit l'univers. »

Spock trouvait ce genre de conjecture totalement inconfortable. Bien sûr, il était possible que Jim Alternatif essaye de distraire Spock du plateau avec une conversation de nature émotionnelle.

Pesant ses possibilités, Spock bougea sa tour, réussissant à capturer le fou de Jim. Le Jim Alternatif profita de leur brève proximité pour faire courir ses doigts sur ceux de Spock.

Spock se retira du contact. Non. La conversation de Jim n'était pas hypothétique. Les yeux de Spock se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Allez. » dit Jim, faisant un mouvement étonnamment adroit. « Ne dites pas que vous n'avez jamais pensé à un possible nous. »

D'accord. Spock considéra silencieusement le plateau.

« Alors ? » dit le Jim Alternatif.

Le regardant, Spock dit : « Vous avez demandé que je ne dise pas que je n'avais jamais considéré un possible nous. Tout comme je n'ai, en effet, jamais considéré de nous, et je parle bien évidemment de votre homologue, je garde le silence. »

Jim s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Je sais que vous me trouvez physiquement attirant. »

Spock pencha la tête.

« Je sais que tous les mâles Vulcains sont bisexuels. » Il croisa les jambes. « Cela double vos chances de survivre le Pon-Farr. »

Spock sentit ses oreilles tourner au vert à la mention Du Temps.

« Allez. » dit Jim en décroisant ses jambes et en s'approchant. « Admettez-le. »

Spock cligna des yeux. « Je suis lié, pas mort. Vos traits sont symétriques, et bien que vous ayez une corpulence légèrement plus importante que le Jim de cet univers, vous êtes un être humain raisonnablement attractif selon les standards subjectifs. »

Le Jim Alternatif leva un doigt comme pour dire quelque chose puis se rassit en tenant son estomac.

Penchant la tête, Spock dit : « Bien sûr, je trouve un certain nombre d'individus attractifs. Le Docteur M'Benga est un spécimen particulièrement beau dans la variété des mâles humains. Et mon ancienne compagne, T'Pring est attirante à un niveau purement esthétique. Il y a aussi le Commandant Romulien, l'éponge de l'espace de Tridelta… »

« L'éponge de l'espace ? » dit Jim Alternatif.

« Tous hors de propos. » dit Spock. « Le fait est que, comme vous le savez, je suis lié dans cet univers au Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. »

« Et vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est celle qui vous convient ? » dit Jim.

Spock pencha la tête. « Elle me convient, et comme on dit, la seule. Je suis certain qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres, qui selon les circonstances, pourraient également me convenir. » Bien qu'il pouvait difficilement l'imaginer.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas romantique. » dit le Jim Alternatif.

« Je n'ai pas entendu cela décrit comme l'étant. Comme vous êtes humain et moi Vulcain, je vais vous prendre au mot pour cela. » dit Spock.

« C'était du sarcasme. » dit le Jim Alternatif.

« Je vois. » dit Spock. Nyota disait que Spock était « romantique à sa propre manière ». Il n'était pas précisément sûr de ce que cela voulait dire, et tout bien considéré, ne le mentionnerait pas au Jim de cet univers, la personne la plus proche qu'il avait en temps « meilleur-ami ». Il ne parlerait certainement pas de quelque chose de si personnel avec quelqu'un qui semblait déterminé à briser son union avec Nyota. A la place, il dit : « Si vous souhaitez faire votre mouvement, Capitaine, s'il vous plaît faites-le. Autrement je pense que nous devrions terminer cette partie et nous quitter pour la soirée. »

Le Jim Alternatif bougea un cavalier d'une façon qui était soit extrêmement imprudent… ou sournois.

« Je parie qu'elle ne joue pas aux échecs comme je le fais. »

Spock inclina la tête. « En effet. Elle n'est pas intéressée par ce jeu. »

« Eh bien, vous voyez. On fait un meilleur couple. » dit Jim.

Bougeant une pièce, Spock dit : « Nyota et moi avons inventé un jeu de Scrabble qui dépend de la phonétique de son produit par dix différent langages. Nous y jouons plutôt régulièrement. Nous l'avons fait breveter et vendu aux programmes de linguistiques sur six mondes de la Fédération. Votre homologue n'a aucun intérêt ou d'habiletés pour ce genre de choses. Et vous ? »

« Non, mais… »

Spock pencha la tête. « En addition, Nyota est ma partenaire de recherche pour les signaux de transmissions subspaciaux. Deux de mes plus importantes découvertes, la découverte des transmissions du Capitaine Kalanel – »

« Capitaine qui ? »

« Et le langage subspatial du système solaire sont directement dû à son inspiration. Je doute fortement que votre homologue aurait pu m'aider dans ces découvertes. »

Le visage de Kirk se durcit alors qu'il bougeait une pièce. « Donc c'est ça… Vous êtes parfaitement heureux d'être avec le Lieutenant Uhura. »

« C'est illogique d'attendre d'une compagne d'apporter le bonheur. » dit Spock. Cela ne voulait pas dire que sa compagne ne le rendait pas heureux, mais il ne plaçant pas cette responsabilité uniquement sur elle.

« Donc vous êtes content avec votre choix. » dit Jim.

Spock fit son mouvement sur le plateau d'échec. Sa relation avec Nyota l'avait sauvé après la destruction de sa planète et la perte de sa mère et les mois… années de peine et culpabilité qui avaient suivis. Elle avait été la lumière dans ses ténèbres. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas de désaccord ils en avaient. Ils avaient même des problèmes qui duraient – son manque de jalousie en était un. Mais elle représentait toujours son foyer, son confort et là où il appartenait. Sa compagnie lui plaisait toujours, et bien que leurs activités sexuelles se soient réduites avec les années, il la trouvait toujours attirante et désirable. Il était content, et plus, mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'expliquer à cet homme. « Oui. » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Mais vous n'avez pas envie de plus ? L'excitation ? La passion ? » dit Kirk, faisant un mouvement inconsidéré avec son fou restant.

La relation de Spock avec Nyota avait été très « excitante » et passionnée à leur début. Il avait brisé les règles pour être avec elle, et fait des décisions non avisées au nom de sa passion. Le feu initial s'était atténué. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce qui restait n'était pas fort. Son amour était maintenu, un lent charbon ardent, comparé aux premières explosions de flammes. Mais Spock n'était pas quelqu'un qui discutait de ce genre de choses. « Non. » dit-il en bougeant un de ses cavaliers.

Le Jim Alternatif secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas supposé être comme ça. Ce n'est pas le premier univers alternatif où j'ai été. Et nous étions ensemble dans les autres univers aussi. L'Univers Miroir – je suis presque certain, l'Univers Mignon… »

« L'Univers Mignon ? » dit Spock.

« Peu importe quel univers. » dit le Jim Alternatif, bougeant un pion. « Le point étant, la destinée nous amène ensemble… »

Spock sentit la chaleur se soulever derrière ses yeux. Par le lien il sentit l'inquiétude de Nyota. _Tout va bien, Spock, tout va bien._

Ça n'allait pas. « Donc, votre construction, cette destinée que vous décrivez, trouve notre relation plus importante que la vie de ma mère, ou que la vie de votre père ? »

Kirk se raidit.

Spock n'avait pas fini. « Vous pensez que le destin trouve que notre relation vaut d'être préservée dans plusieurs univers, mais ne voit pas l'intérêt de préserver les vies de six millions de Vulcain ? Vous pensez que notre hypothétique relation vaut plus que la destruction de mon peuple ? »

La bouche de Kirk s'ouvrit…

Spock bougea sa reine. « Échec et math, _Monsieur_ Kirk. » Ce n'était pas son ami et capitaine. Se levant, il dit : « Bonne nuit. »

* * *

« Okay. » dit M. Scott. « On est prêt ici. »

Le Jim Alternatif se tenait sur un des plots de téléportation. Près de Spock se trouvaient Nyota, pour soutien moral, et McCoy, qui avait clamé « On ne sait jamais dans quel genre d'ennuis aurait pu se fourrer Jim. Je suis prêt au cas où. »

« Considérez ce dont nous avons discuté, Spock. » dit le Jim Alternatif.

« Hmmpf. » dit McCoy.

Les pensées de Nyota étaient bien plus explicites. Les oreilles de Spock devinrent vertes.

« Non. » dit Spock.

« Dites-lui, oreilles pointues. » dit McCoy.

La lumière vacilla et le Jim Alternatif fut remplacé par… Jim. Il ressemblait au Jim de l'univers de Spock… à part pour l'œil au beurre noir.

Rencontrant les yeux de Spock, il dit : « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Capitaine. » dit Spock.

Jim soupira. « Merci. »

Descendant des plots de téléportation il marcha vers Nyota, mais tourna sa tête vers McCoy. « Tu dois savoir, Bones, je n'essayerais jamais de te voler ton homme. »

La mâchoire de McCoy tomba. Jim ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il marcha vers Nyota avec les bras ouverts. « Hey, Babe, je suis si content de te voir. »

…et se retrouva rapidement au sol à cause de la prise Vulcaine du pincement neural.

« Était-ce réellement nécessaire, Spock ? » dit McCoy, tombant rapidement sur ses genoux.

« Ce n'est pas notre capitaine. » dit Spock.

« C'était évident. » dit McCoy.

« Je vais essayer à nouveau. » dit Scotty.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard c'était une femme aux cheveux couleurs cuivre, et des yeux bleus brillants qui se tenait sur la plateforme. Elle serait considérée physiquement attirante sur neuf mondes sur dix selon l'opinion de Spock. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était.

Elle le connaissait apparemment, cependant. « Hey, Spock, sommes-nous un couple ? »

« Non. » dit Spock.

Sautant des plots de téléportation elle sautilla en direction de Nyota. « Merci mon Dieu. Babe, je suis tellement contente d'être revenue. »

L'étrange femme attrapa les épaules de Nyota. Poussant Nyota contre sa poitrine, elle essaya d'embrasser une Nyota très choquée. Spock secoua la tête mais n'appliqua pas de pincement neural.

* * *

La silhouette sur le téléporteur ressemblait à leur Jim…

« Wow… Les effets spéciaux sont géniaux… Zach, Zoe, Karl, Simon… où est JJ ? »

… Mais ne l'était apparemment pas.

« Énergie, M. Scott. » dit Spock.

« Aye. »

* * *

« Je ne me souviens pas que le Générateur d'Improbabilité Infini étant enclenché. » dit l'homme sur la plateforme qui n'était _définitivement_ pas Jim. Il sirotait une tasse de thé, portant ce qui semblait être une robe de bain.

« Est-ce le dialecte anglais du 20ème siècle ? » dit Nyota.

L'homme pencha la tête. « En effet, oui. »

« Générateur d'Improbabilité Infini ? » dit Spock. Cela semblait fascinant.

« Oui ? » dit l'homme.

Les yeux de Spock se tournèrent vers Nyota elle était très intéressée dans le dialecte du 20ème siècle dernier. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et une question silencieuse passa entre eux.

« On ne peut pas le garder, vous deux ! » dit McCoy.

Spock cligna des yeux. « Non, bien sûr, docteur. Cela serait… »

« …très mauvais. » dit Nyota.

« Illogique. » dit Spock.

* * *

Il ressemblait à Jim.

« Spock, tu ne portes pas l'écharpe que je t'ai tricoté. »

Spock haussa un sourcil.

L'homme regarda Nyota. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

Nyota passa la main dans sa queue de cheval aux pointes brillantes.

Se tournant vers McCoy, il dit : « Est-ce que tu bois du whisky ou du thé aux herbes ? »

« Quel genre de question est-ce que c'est ? » dit le Docteur.

« Les Klingons sont-ils avares et méchants ou mignons et câlins ? » demanda le nouveau Jim, à personne en particulier.

« Méchants. » dirent McCoy, M. Scott, Spock et Nyota à l'unisson.

« Énergie, M. Scott. » dit le nouveau Jim.

* * *

Il ressemblait à Jim.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Spock. « Et où est T'Spock ? »

« T'Spock ? » dit Nyota.

« Fille de Sarek et Amanda… »

« Énergie. » dit Spock.

* * *

Il ressemblait à Jim.

« On est ensemble ? » dit-il à Spock.

« Non. »

Regardant Nyota, il dit : « Toi et moi ? »

« Non. »

« Klingons avares et méchants ? » demanda ce nouveau Jim.

« Méchants. » dirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Eh bien, cela semblant prometteur. Spock se redressa avec espoir.

Jim fixa à nouveau Spock. « Vulcain ? »

« Détruite. » dit Spock.

Jim secoua la tête puis regarda McCoy et dit doucement. « Et toi et moi ? »

Spock retint un soupir. Nyota soupira.

McCoy se racla la gorge. « Oui. »

Spock cligna des yeux. Le choque de Nyota fut transmis à travers leur lien.

Jim mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Depuis quand ? »

« Environ une semaine. » dit McCoy.

Souriant, Jim descendit des plots de téléportation et marcha en direction de McCoy. « Je pense que je suis à la maison. » Prenant la main du docteur il embrassa les phalanges de l'autre homme.

McCoy ne dit rien, fixant juste la bouche de Jim sur sa main. Puis il attrapa les regards de Spock et Nyota les fixant. « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'était pas tout niais comme vous deux… Hmpf. »

Se redressant, Jim rencontra les yeux de Nyota. « Tout est à sa place. »

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques jours, et je l'ai trouvé plutôt marrant, surtout la partie où c'est Chris Pine qui se retrouve sur leur téléporteur ^^ Et le fait que cela se finisse en McKirk, aussi, qui est mon deuxième couple préféré de l'univers Star Trek après le Spirk :)

Je remercie à nouveau **StarTrekFanWriter** qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
